Love Under A Broken Sky
by prishyasangeeti
Summary: Dora and Diego will do anything to love each other...even the incest police can't stop them,, ;))) **TOTALLY NOT PG13 **
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by 'Donkey,Please' by I'msorryforwritingthisfanfic_

Chapter 1

It was a normel day in Dora's house. Her mohter had just gotten her som new shirts and she was busily cuttin them to show just that tad bit of _**scandolous**_ tummy.

All of a sudden! Dego walks in! "Oh, dego! I didn't know u were coming over today!" Says Dora, blushing as Diego had walked in while she was changing shirts. "Don't worey aboot it, dorea, ever1 know I'm gay lol" says Diego, averting his eyes nonetheless.

"Deiiigo whyu look away u gay remembre?" Says Dora, confused. "That's what I came to talk abut, dore…" says diego. Dora gasp! " what u mean!"

"I, um, I've loved u since we were babies!" Says Diego,. Every1 gasp! Backpack gasps! Map gasps! Boots sticks his headin from the widow's window and gasp! Dego backpack gasp! Dora gasp!"But..but.. what about swiper?" Dora exclaims! "Swiper don't have to know ;)))" winks dieg **HO**. "But swipee is my suga daddo ya know gay man?" "Oh gasps" gasped deego. "Same here" deigo says with gay voice.

"Let us summon him from the pits of hell where he is rotting for his **GAY sinfulness"** says Dora, beginning the chant. "Dora u okay in the dere?" Asks Dora's mom from behind the dor. "Ya mUUUUUUUUUUUUm Go AWAY." Says Dora, sighing loudly. Dora mom CRi behind door before going to eat away her troubles.

"Wow your mums a gay" deego says with gayer voice than a gay person. "Ya that's why me dad left him" says Dora sobbing in her pie slice that came outta nowhere. "Him?" dego says. " Ya dont be transphoasobic" "sorry offence nope" deego apolisgies sincserely.

"I know how to takk ur mind off of ur perpetual crippling deppression ;))))))" winks deego. "Oh ya? ;)))))))" winks back dorea.

Pie slice gasp!

Everyone gasps! "Swipeer is in town!" Boots warn, sticking his head out of his anushole, where it was all along. "Thta gay" dora say. **"Shut it"** boots says in a weird husky man voice. "Make me boobs;)))))" dora tease nicely. "Ohh ohooh ya" diego moans in a non sinful way.

"You miss yo daddy?" Swipe says, coming outta nowheere, swiping pie slice and kissing it with delight and seexuel frustration. "Um ya! Oh course!1!1!" Dora says, still staring at deego and boobs with **nonsinful** lust. "Nice boobs, boobs . oh yeah swiper no swiper my cake."

Dean winchester appears. "WHAT!? Cake no pie !:"cris sadly. "Shhh dean I'll get u sum pie if u kno what I mean ;))))" Castiel says, vanishing with Dean in hand. "Ooh yah i want angel" deego says suddenly. Swiper jealous with jealousy. "I thought I was Angel for u dego!" Swiper cries angrally. "Of course u is!1!" Says deego reassuringly. Droa immediately cries in her smushed pie slice once more. "I thought u luv me…!" She says in between bites of pie,not cake she learn.

Swiper reacte angrally. " whATTT!1!1" Deego takes a dep breath, deeper than doras depression amarite ayyyy;). Before he can speak, he hears doras neighbors doing the nastay. Boots moan unsinfully in the corner and puts on his man boots. "Bye" dora say "I join them now it tradition" wink ;) dora. Deego and swipe watch as she catapults into their house from her window becau she tooo poor to affoord door. "Well, now the _she_ gone …. ;))))" winks swipe at Deego, already stripping off his _**lace**_ gloves and mask which hid his depression **amarite** ayyyyyyy. "No, keep gloves on make me yuppo" Dego explaino. "Okay ;)))" says swipe, pulling out a new pair of _**green shimmery lace**_ gloves from his anus. "What else u keep in dere?" Ask deiog, _**sinfully**_ and seductively.

"You know my makeup supplies, a deer, a baguatte hon hon in case i hungry and not last but just least my depression amarite ayyyyyy" explain swiperr. "You know what I kep? ;)))" says dego, pulling out a 1 foot long tube of backpack lube. Evry1 gasp! " u not supposed to show that to any1! U promised!1!" Dego backpack says, crying into Dora's slice of pie, not cake. "But we need to use it" swipe say inncoently.

Boots gasp! "I wear woman boots!" He confesses in the heat of the moment. Every1 gasp!1! Sam winchester shriek in distans! "Boobs, u know that **GAY** and _**sinful!"**_ Swipe says. "Me likey ;))))" says dego. Swipe react jealously. "DEIOG!" He says angrally. "Um I mean that bad, boobs!" Deego hurreidly say. Boobs goes and cries in Dora's slice of pie, not cake with Deego backpack.

Suddenly, Dora reappear on windowsill with her nekkid neighbours, a weird eyebrow and bear and mustash girl and an old man. "D..Dora!" Shriek dego, _**aroused.**_ "I brought u a present ;)))))))" wink Dora. " what I am do here" says old man. " _ **SHUT IT"**_ _Zainab Butool handcuff and_ shrieks in boots weird husky man voice.

"I dont like old man" Zaineb Bootul lie. "Oh ya? Then why u do the nastay with him ever1 day!?" Says Dora, superiorly. EVER1 GASP! "Drag her, queeeen" , boobs say fromslice of pie. Zaineb Bootul cri at being so badly burn in front of evr1 and jumps off the windowsill, committing suicide, forgetting about the old man attach to the other end of the handcuffs.

"Oh no, now I nevr get his money!" She cri seconds before her death. "What!" Shriek old man, ripping off his old man face to reveal he was in fact a goat all along. EVERY1 GASP! Old goat man and zaineb bootul die, squish against sidewalk like Dora's pie slice against swipes sweet lips.

Dora begins to cri, mourning her lost nastay buddies. "I thout he was priest" dora exclami. Zainab Butool always pick priest she thought. WEll turn to face dego and swipe only to find dego moaning loudly. "What the fuDGE DEGO, SOMEONE and goat man JUST DIE!" Swipe exclaims!

"Speaking about fudge, this lube aint gonna use itself amarite?" dora sees. "dOomedoora" boots cri holding out pie peice seductively.

"No you have woomane boots, i wanting some jiggles" say swipe. Deego cri in horror. Boots gasps as his boobs do the jigglewomp. "I get it" exclaims PRISHYA SANGEETI! "Ha u WISH" says swipe, superiorle jacking his ding dong. Prishya Sangeeti cri and join bootul and old man on sidewalk. Prishya Sangeeti look at hairy girl. "Naww man, I was gonna hit that with all my glori. At least they ded, how i like it." Prishya Sangeeti shreik and say bam bam bam, rubbing lube on herself and going on the ded priest goat. She fall asleep in glory and dream about how life would be like without her crippling crispy soulsucking depression amarite yayyyyy,

Swipe is _sinfully_ _ **aroused**_ by the sight and deego cries! "My lube! It spesial edishun just like my depression amarite ayyyy". All of a sudden they notice map, sneakily recording them. "What the hellLL! Shreik Dora, pulling down her too short shirt frantically. "I NEED IT FOR MY REALITY TV SHOW!1!1" CRY map, cradling the camera to his chest. "GET THIS THEN!" Shrik swipe, shoving his bare buttocks into the cameras lens. Every1 gasp!

"I thought I was the only 1 to see ur bare buttocks…" cri Diego sadly into Dora's piece of pie, NOT CAKE!1 " I'll show u _MY_ bare buttocks ;))))" wink Dora. "b..bUT THATS INCEST!1!1!1" shreik swipe delighted at finding something against doreaa.

"Its not incence if u like it" wink dorra like this ;) "Too l8 I already call da cops! Ha ha! Now u and Digo can nevr b together!1" says swipe evilly. "Nooooooooooooooooo" cry Dora and in a last desperate attempt to b with her tru luv, takes Diego right then and there! Every1 gasp!

 _ **2 BEE Cont-IN-You...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"cAN you smell the insest incence in the er" sniff boobs, beginning to sing his own incest incense version of the historic Disney song, can u feel the love tonite.

Suddnley! The cops walk in! "Ohh smell that!" Swiper is shocked so much he gasps. Izzy Iguana reads the 1st cops nametag. The second was Tico the squarepharell.

"Why you no do stuff about them?" swiper swipes.

Dora was riding Deegos 'map' and was nearly reaching her destinashin to orgazzm land. "Ooh yeah i get it get it get it". Deigo was sweating from the no work he was just lying there and letting out a few sounds like honk and donk and heeho.

The really real cops -cos dey hav the tag as proof what moor you need, turn to look at the swipe.

"Aw, rules are for fools" they say in unsion. They look at each other and start to hump.

Meanwile- Dora start to cry. Why you no get hard? Is it my Mexican accent?" "No you're taco breath smell fine just like your words." Say deego.

"Wow So why you not cum?" Cri Dora. "Nothing's at the pump, chump." Moans Deego sadly. "But i keep doing the pump pump" Dora cri.

Deego looked right into her eyes. You know it's not your fault that your father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office".

"Oh, i thought it was becas i rapped him in his sleap." Droa was happi. "No actually, he licked that a lot." Moaned Dora, remembering all da times with her good ol' dadday.

"Hello" Swiper swiped his hands for attention. "I want to suck that play dough. No fair!" Swiper whines, __ **sinfully** aroused by the sight in front of him. "Theres nada, nothing, zip to do out haire in this ding-dang-dong-dell" he sighs.

"Aw, hunk-a-dunk..." says Boots, taking off his boobs for later use. "You can _**do me ;)))**_ )))!1!1!1! Its my time to shine!1" he says, noddin in hapines.

"Bother us for a reason next season" dego and droa say, bored by the disruption and kiss the lips of the each others.

"I will give you $5 for succ of my ding a dell ;))))" say swipes. Boots bows down submisavely with the handcuff of the rip goat and weirdo lady. "Were the boobs?" Swipe say, getting exited and horni.

"My boobs are not the cat's pajamas!1!" cri Boots, sesnippletive of his wobble bags. "Naw, dont make the sheep weep, hunky-bo-beep! Cant you take a joke?" Say swipes.

"No but i can tak that avalible cockadidledoo you got thar.", replies boobs, winking ;)))).

Swiper swipes his face in ashtonsihment. This (ass)hole time he can see dego and dora, reminding him of his hartbrake. He cry in the pie, not cake slice but nice Boobless Boots help kip him compani.

"I want you, i want only the you. Not the $5 money or the other mexican peeps. Anywayas they r eventially gonna git kiked out from Donald dUck the trump anyways Trump 2k16 ayyyyyyyoooo !1!1!1 (jk do not support trump he **BAD)** " say swiper.

Swiper tocjh the monkey and he gasp. "Now you feel what I felt, at first. Now im ok wit it" swipe say to boots wisely as an owl hoot hooting in the nigt. For boots, the shock on his monkey face was like..doughnut.

"But i virgin" boot say. Every1 stop. Police stop humpty dumptying and gasp. Doora the meixcan 12 year old slut stop jumping on deegos pump and gasp. Dego the spanish hore man that 12 hear old stops stopping becase he do nothing but take it because he very lazy and stupid gasp. Then they all oragsm.

"Why you listen?" say boots embarrassed and would blush pink but hes a dumb monkey who has no fillings and follows a slut on her journey to find deegos love for her, so he cri.

"Tru that yo. There so much people, why would they target us?" Say swipes comformtingly to his monkey lover. "Its fine we're vigins at heart" says dumb Dora in her pink shirt that hides her non existant boobos. "Yum yum give me some" says Swiper and sucks the monkey on his furry balls, restarting the action ;))))). "All my life I tasted the wroooooong mangoooo. Dego is eew compard to u my boots ;). Says swipe lovingly.

"Here i will call me servant to help me giv you sooo much pleaseure that youll kickoff your boots. Wa-lle, reveal yourself" Say swiper. Wa-lle come out in a shiny red bikiniy and do twirl. "Save me." say Wa-lle to police who were rubbong their faces in harmony, ignoring the machine servant slut.

Deego shoot cum on wa-lle and he die. "You dont need machine to giv plesure, i help ;))))" deego suggest. "If only someone can help my depression amarite?"

Suddenly, Alicia (ya know, deego's hot sister technicklly Dora cousin too) walks in. She gasp! "This is _**a den of sin! You all undr arrest!**_ " She says, ripping off her shirt to reveal her chief of polise badge. "What else are we under?;))))" winks deego. Alica blush, ashame of her _**sinful incest**_ feelings and handcuffs them all using the old man and Bootul's handcuffs she stole from boobs.

Instead of taking them to _**prison**_ she take them to c _ **HURCH.**_ "Nooooooo she want to bore us to death with _**nonsinful words!"**_ Cri swipe.

 _ **2 Bee Continu...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In da Chruch, they are greeted by priest Lavagirl (from Sharkboy and Lavagirl). "But..but priest can only b boy!1!"Exclaim _ **nonsinful**_ Dora. "Oh emgee, its 2016, we don't liv in the past anymoar girl can b priest too. Besides, I'm transgender, duh!" Say _**holy**_ Lavagril, whipping out her nine inch dong. Lavagirl (or lavaboy I guess) leaves his dong out, which he can do as he only has the _**purest nonsinful intentions.**_

"I have prepare a nine (9) step purify process to help rid u of ur _**lustful sins."**_ Say lavaboy, leading them thru the church. "First, u must all confess ur sins in the **confessional booth.** " Say priest lava boy.

They all go in turns, boob first. "Sum1 watche me frum my crack. My crack is thiiiiis big!" Say boob, gesturing with his fingers very bigly. "Eeeeew I did not need to kno dat." Says holypriest lavahotboi, disgust by boob confession, tho his nine inch Donger rises just a lil bit (just like my depression:'()

Swipe is next."You know, once I went **deep ass** , I truly hit that with all my glori." Say swipe, moaning in remembrance. " **STOP THIS INFERNAL SINGSONG,** MOAning not allowed in church, go die in another country's hole !" Say lavaboy. "I truly wish to die in one _**certain hole**_ in ya kno what I mean ;;;;;)))))" say swipe, winking. Lavaboy blush and his dong rises even more.

After they finish da confessions, the next step is da bath of holy water. "Only dose who is not demon will surviv." Say lavaboy. To demonstrate, lavaboy inserts his cockadoodledoo into the water, and survives. "If u **are** demon, this happen." Say lavaboy, and pulls out Prishya Sangeeti(!) , dumping her into the water. Prishya Sangeeti burns and dies, revealing her true demonic nature.

Ever1 GASP! "You do the gasping now but you should learn aboot how befur everytyhme she eatings the noodles, CHICKEN flavoor, her eyes doo the demon reveal (becuz of her **deep demonic sins** )!" Love-a-boy (what a coincidence his name is) report. Every1 gasps! Nudeles help revil deanmons. Castiel gasp!

They all enter the water, even lavaboy, who did not just come in to catch a glimpse of all dose nakkid bodays, as lavaboy is **pure** and has only the purest intentions. Suddenly, BARYY THE BEE FROM THE BEE MOVIE FLIES IN, WEARING NOTHING BUT _**SEXY**_ NUN LINGERIES.

"B..barrypai, (like Senpai get it) what r u doing here ? ;))" ask luvaboy, blushing because he is nekkid in front of his crush. "I know all about your _**sinful homosexuwhale feelings**_ towards me, lavaboy!1!" confes barriy. Every1 gasp! Prishya Sangeeti''s burnt dead body like a tooster gasp! "But what u not know is that I am **homosexuwhale** too !1!1!1!1" say barri, makin every1 gasp again! Barri is just on fire today! (Like dean and sams mother and my will to live amarite ayyyyyyy and don't forget my depression which helps burn all the good things in my life lik BRO, dedicated much?!) "in fact, I chalLENGE U TO A HOMOSEXUWHALE DUEL!" say Barry. "It's on!" Replie lavabuoy, ripping off his preiest clothes to reveal his luxurious ripped,- (like my depression amarite ayyyy) -rainbow coloU-(becus we're not in america)-r painted, nekkid body.

Lavaboy succs with his anushole (asshole is a really bad word I am already burning in hell for mentioning it in this parenthesis), and his ass takes in all da holy water in da bath,leaving every1 bone (or boner ;))))) dry!1 ever1 gasp in awe of lavaboy's homesexual skillz! "That's nothin'!" Say barri in a deep _**sexy**_ southern accent. Everyone (1)(aroused by Barrys southern accent) watche as Barry begins to succ in with his butthole.

Bary suc and suc, pullin in everything. Bareys ass pulls in the church, with everyone inside. It begins to pull in whole villages, towns, cities, countries. It pulls in the Eiffel Tower. It pulls in the Statue of Liberty. It pulls in the Sydney Opera House. It pulls in all of **RUSSIA.** It pulls in the whole of Earth, and the rest of the eight planets in the solar system (fuck u plutos still a planet I don't care what sum cum guzzling shitty ass scientists say). It pulls in the **SUN, THE WHOLE MILKY WAY, THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE.**

Barry struggle but eventwilly even manij to suc in my depression, letting out a wince and holding bak tears at the pain it brings to him and i (de author #2) let out a beautiful sigh as the world went silent for a moment; I floated closer to Barry in slow-motion, my hair fluttering in the wind frilly becas it also free from my depression, and i cherishd de moment even though there are peepl sreaming as they go up his butthol like soda from a straw but easier.

And I finally smil a tru smile aftr all these years of non-stop torture and my memories pass by and disapeer lik the days I used to stay up all nit wishing the world was a better place and the days I secretly self-harmed and cried myself to sleep in my own pool of blood in pain and was forced to take anti-depressants so I could be better. But it only made it wors, i will never be like how my parents expected me to be, I'm a disgrace to my family and wish I never existed so dey would've been happi wit an ugly litle fing lick me thats enjoys riting things lik this with bad grandma becos it funnier.

I felt de world arand mi reterning to normal- you know a Bee in nun lingerie succing up the world in his crackaddictd (spoilerr) hole, and whispered a quick but truly honest "fank you barry" as i went up his butthole and my depression waved at me inside and cam bak to me with wid open arms and i say "damn it" as i let out a preshius single man (even though i'm not a man) teer that dean winchester would be proud of and go into the darknes of barrys butthole- just like my depression amarite ayyy.

Everyone in the universe, all the humans, all the animals, all the aliens, die in awe of Barry's incredible homosexuwhale ass succing power, and with a strange bang sound as they get succed into Barrouys gaping yet tight anushole and their ears pop.

BarrIy has won the duel.

He has the won the universe.

There is now nothing left but Barry and his giant, humungo ass. All there is is Barry. All there was was Barry. The future is Barry the past was Barry and the present is Barry. Every1 was just too dumb to realize it. All there ever will be is Barry. Barry is a bee-tch and this... this is a prophecy.

Stop reading this now, and go stop him.

Stop Barry.

Stop him **beefore it's too late.**

The end.


End file.
